kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dystopia
Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is home to a tight-knit group of regs and is also known for being an unmoderated troll haven. If you're willing to put in the effort and withstand some initial hate, most likely you can become one of us. Although I can't really understand why you'd want to. The Room Owner is Noisebot. __TOC__ ---- The Mods Noisebot Noisebot is the Room Owner in Dystopia. He mods relatively passively except for a few pet peeves (including RPing and posting song lyrics in chat). He's a very polarizing figure -- some of the regs think he's one of the only suitable mods for Dystopia while others think he's not taking anywhere near an active enough role in the room and should be replaced. MasterWriter42 MW is''' a good friend who's working through a difficult life situation. He's often fun to have around but is also always willing to have deeper discussions when the opportunity presents itself. Forms deep, meaningful relationships with members he likes and trusts. Was recently modded, although he passed his modship to an alt account as he felt actively "modding" Dystopia sucked much of the fun out of the room. (Personally, I think he did it just to avoid taking modcalls!) '''Others A number of other mods drop in on Dystopia from time to time, including (but not limited to) Mousethecat, iBot, Llamanescent, SquareOne, and iwannakissthesun. The Regulars While there are many great people who have at one point been a part of our Dystopian "family", efforts will be made to keep this list relatively current. We thank those past regulars for the time they've spent with us, and they're welcome back with open arms at any time. But those on this list are the people who you'll see chatting it up on any given day. They make Dystopia the amazing place it is. Arpiex - While Arpiex can at times get on the nerves of other users, he's liked by many of the room's regulars for being a generally friendly, happy-go-lucky guy. Arp enjoys tinychatting with others in the room, as he's very talkative, outgoing, and enjoys putting faces to names. Asheycat - Well loved by many members and is very out going. She's often pretty crazy but is usually very upbeat and always makes chat fun. Her younger brother (moonkat13) and boyfriend (Und1sputed) are both also Dystopian regulars. She's completely in love with Und1 and worries endlessly about her relationship with him, which is at times cute despite being mostly unnecessary. AuroraGenesis - A proud Canadian and a very talented artist, Aurora (Known as Auren, Rourae, AG, Aury, and more) has quickly become one of the room's most well-known regulars. She's often emotional and rages at people for a great deal of things, but she's always there for her friends, even "adopting" Beagle2 and EpicKitteh55 as family. '''Known to be the heartthrob of multiple male Dystopian regs. Has recently returned from an extended break from Dystopia, Auren is determined to turn over a new leaf and be a better person. Despite the animosity of some regs, she has the support of others, including this editor, who are happy to see her getting her life together and hope she decides to stick around again. Beagle2 - '''The local anime/manga expert, also is proclaimed fatherly figure for Georgia and Star. "Adopted" by AuroraGenesis. Carefree and (extremely) tall, Beag is found in Dystopia both day and night always chatting it up, playing games, and having a good time. Is close friends with some in the room but is friendly to just about all. Well liked for his generally happy presence and his often silly conversations. Casey8x8 - Often found singing in TC. Is well liked by some for being friendly and easy to talk to, but others find her annoying due to the fact that she complains often and can be pretty immature. Is pretty close with Swimmy1209, a former reg here who's hated by most of the room's users, and she's often given a hard time for that. Colinhwx - Dystopia's resident bisexual and furry. Leads "a pack of wolves" and lives in Russia. Very loyal to his friends and holds secrets for many people. Recenetly married to his lovely partner, Rod. Is friendly to everyone save trolls but is very close to a few users in particular. DarkWrath123 -''' He's the Self-proclaimed Troll King of Dystopia. Brags a lot about his penis and women he's done it with, fond of being falsely gay and has a collection of dildos apparently. Despite being an ass he is much loved by most everyone in the room (except those he's currently trolling).' Davtav - A really funny, badass kid. Has been observed wrecking multiple siblings on cam like the insanely hardcore maniac he is. Davtav is a funny kid who always livens up chat when he's around, but recently he hasn't been around as much, often logging onto an alt when he decides to stop by. Dayrider13 - DeathAvenger - '''Can always be counted on to liven up chat when his friends are around, sometimes getting quite ridiculous in chat. Well liked by many of the room's other regulars and known for his loyalty to those he's close to. Has the trust and friendship of many Dystopian members, although he sometimes loses sight of this and feels unwanted in the room.' Deviantdude2010 - Dev has been on Kong over a year now, but only recently has he come into his own as a Dystopian reg. He's always willing to talk to and meet new people and is a very friendly guy. Is close to a number of regs in the room although others hardly know him at all. Generally good natured and conversational. Dietigress -''' Dystopia's first openly gay member. Has lived all over the world and since then has recently returned to Dystopia after a long absence. One of the few people who's been around since Tricky was Room Owner, and as such he's close friends with many of the older regulars.' Domer123(456)quest - Often immature, Domer is a very chatty, happy-go-lucky girl who rarely goes a minute without talking to somebody. She feels a close connection to only a few members in chat whom she's very loyal to, always jumping to their defense if someone's spreading rumors '''badmouthing them.' Draken99 - One of the few people around who's genuinely a great guy by all accounts. Draken is friendly, loyal, polite, smart, and will do anything he can to help people out of tough spots. It's not like he wrote this description, either. Recently he's been absent but he's missed by his friends and will hopefully be back in the near future. EpicKitteh55 - Half Kitty, Half Epic, he's an awesome friend who has hit a bit of a rough patch recently. Is pretty friendly to most regulars save trolls and those he finds annoying. Is very close to AuroraGenesis and will attack anyone who tries to insult her. He's always livening chat up and is frequently found playing room games (SSL, TDP4, etc) with his friends. Fearlucky - Another weirdo that has been around since the days of Tricky. He may or may not be a girl. Enjoys confusing people and has came out with a line of emoticons. Very close to many users and is somewhat of a "secret-keeper" for many in the room. A trustworthy friend, he's online more than just about anyone else and as such always has a feel for what's going on in Dystopia. Georgiagirl -''' One of Dystopia's sweethearts and co-founder of the "soul sister" sorority. Proud southerner and christian, often talks about her troubles to a very small and trusted group of people. Passionate about the things she loves most, especially A7X. Currently dating, although one other user in particular also has very deep feelings for her.' Gloves -' Gloves may seem dickish at first, but in truth, he's a lovely guy. He listens to his friends, and doesn't mind helping with a problem that another friend has. Occasionally likes to troll, although he's not very good at it! {But shh, don't tell him I said that :P} He's a very intelligent man, although he doesn't show it very often. Is very fond of Idle games, he's the unofficial "Lord of Idle". Is secretly MADLY inlurvs with another Dystopian, but SHHH, Secrets secrets! of the Three editors of this Page.' GreatWideEmpty - '''Cryptic and thick skulled, some view him as a troll, others a friend. GWE has learned to hate people for stupid reasons and worships Shadogun, though no one knows why. He's a very bizarre character I don't think anyone truly understands.' Insclidera - The person who loves some but hates at least twice as many. Generally a pretty cool guy although he's constantly being trolled about events in his past which tends to piss him off. When he's in a bad mood, he sometimes picks fights with other members -- even his friends. Once he cools off, though, he'll generally welcome them back with open arms. Once you lose his respect, it's hard to gain back. IsaBeIIa - IsaBeIIa is a tough person to describe, as she takes measures to remain a bit mysterious, even among her friends. That said, Isa can be many things. She's a great listener, close to those she cares about, and is just generally one of the more intelligent Dystopian members.takes on the name of "Grandma Bella".She usually thinks of all of the Dystopians as her little "children", and can be found saying she loves all of them. She can at times be emotional and is often unwilling to concede a point or change a decision she's made (read: stubborn!!!), but Isa is a good friend to have and will always be there for you if you need a hand. Never fond of fighting, she tries to calm down the room whenever she sees fit. She also enjoys a more mature, less trollish chatroom, and as such has been branded a "mini-mod" by some. Whether or not this is accurate, if you spam or troll while she's in room, she won't hesitate to attempt to restore some semblance of order herself or, if that fails, to call a mod.of the Three editors of this page KonekoTatsu -''' Resident European, he loves to talk about games and chill with friends. At times he's very soft spoken while at others he's extremely loud and outgoing. Very anti-troll. Close friends with Georgiagirl.' Kornie - Koundie - '''The crazy girl of Dystopia, used to talk a lot but now rarely does. Very friendly when she chooses to talk. Wishes she wasn't seen as crazy though we all assure her she's smart. Has a fondness for some members of the room. Is another user who has trouble escaping drama from her past.' Lunak - A very friendly girl who was addicted to SSL. Used to play SSL frequently, but claims to have given up that life all know she secretly plays it when no one is looking <3. Is now addicted to Mud N Blood, fighting valiantly and dying honorable, as is her code. Works during the day and comes to unwind at night. She's had multiple relationships with Dystop members, and is another member who sometimes struggles to escape past mistakes. Strongly dislikes strife and often tries to calm down fights in the room. Rarely rages but when she does it's surprisingly demonic. MasterJohno - Possibly the earliest member still remaining in the room, having joined when Tricky was still a regular user. Good friends with any "Originals" such as himself. Often trolls with little to no sense of boundary; watching what he does in chat is often hilarious although it can spark fights and some regs dislike him for his behavior. Is generally a talkative and friendly Brit unless he's trolling you. Monkey_D_Luffy_ '- A proud Brit who rarely shows his face on cam. Often complains about how nothing is ever good in Britain. Is always playing games or trawling the internet for funny content. Sometimes has rapid changes in mood, which can cause him to go from being a friendly guy to a heartless jerk and back to being friendly in a heartbeat. Is well liked by some and tolerated by many -- at least most of the time.' Moonkat13 -'' Doesn't speak much and is suspected to be underaged. Ash's younger brother, he's very kind to all he talks to. Is sometimes a bit immature but is generally a friendly guy who contributes a lot to chat when he's around.' Nectarine - '''A quiet person with somewhat odd speaking tendencies, such as responding down to the second when asked the time. A generally well-liked member who's not around all that much but is still a regular face. Is very good friends with IsabeIIa in particular.' NeoNinja - A regular who dates back to just before Tricky took power as room owner. Returned to Dystopia after being gone for a year and a half. Is the God Father of Spam and has a bromance thing going on with Shado. Neo is a pretty fun guy who always livens things up although sometimes he mindlessly trolls and spams up chat. Newbr Nien1 - Goes by many nicknames but has devoted himself to being as much of a boy as possible. He's borderline insane and absolutely obsessed with being sexual. Along with Luffy, Dark, Johno, and Pope, he makes up the group of guys devoted to chicks and trolling. Has gone on record to say that only Gloves and MJ can out-troll him. He's also obsessed with black men and desperately wants to be one. Paintball686 - Stoner who's well liked by a lot of our more nocturnal residents (as he's generally only on late-night hours). Has some funny stories and tales but is also very good for small talk and suggesting good games to play. Pandars - Loves jazz and apples, evidenced by his original account MrJazzyApples (lol). Doesn't visit much anymore but is a well liked, friendly guy who -- understandably -- often talks about music he's listening to or he's considering getting. He doesn't really talk much about apples...maybe I'll ask him why sometime. Paulie911 - Recently has started speaking again after a bit of a lull in activity. He's a very friendly guy who's often found playing TDP4 with other room regulars. Is currently dating Georgiagirl, and fights with another reg over her frequently. Has many good friends although (unfortunately) isn't around as much as some of the other members. Popearoni - One of the few people who actually has an account that dates from the pre-Tricky era. Recently joined back up after a long period of sorting out his life. Is part of Dark's group, and claims to always be shirtless. It's been discovered, however, that this is a lie, and that he's in fact only shirtless most of the time. Puppiesrtbst - Shadogun -''' A very mysterious character.' '''Has had some rather nasty relationships with regulars both past and present, but is cleaning up his act and trying to repair ties. One of the oldest regulars, he's never taken a long-term break from the room. Despite past fights and mistakes, he is very fond of his friends, especially Georgia, who he holds very deep feelings for.one of the Three editors of this Page.' S0UND0FMADN3SS - Secretly a leopard sent to Earth to learn its culture, Sound loves sushi along with Georgia, in fact he's like Georgia in a boy manner. Robust, hyper, and fun to be around. He's the person you turn to when your in need of a hug. He's always a presence in chat when he's around. Starinista - No longer married to youngstark, A fan of Oreos and is a very, very bright person. A good friend to many Dystopians and very outgoing. Her sister is Georgiagirl, who star calls Georlina. Summerchick - Resident lesbian of Dystopia, good natured and generally friendly but not particularly close to many. Has fondness for regulars that she knew before she turned. ''' Teacuppiglover - '''A heavy RPer (often found in RP1 when not in Dystopia),' "daughter" to both Georgia and Star and "niece" to Beagle and Shado. Her age remains a mystery, though she's extremely giddy and sometimes childish. Much loved by her mock family. Spoiled by both uncles and sheltered by Star.' TheBigDawgJ - TheCobra- A relatively new regular, wasn't very well liked from the start. Had a short time where he wasn't too bad, but then insulted AuroraGenesis and isn't liked amongst most of the Dystopians. Likes to use caps alot :P Bugged me for awhile to put him on and I finally decided to. Violenceisanart - Without doubt the best Elements player in the room, also one of the most logical people you will ever meet. UItraman - 'The oldest Dystopian around, very friendly and for that is much loved. His age has been lost to memory and he rarely gets on. Joined sometime last year. ''The stereotypical "hippy", UI is known for having an awesome collection of hats as well as a neighbor who may just be Santa Claus.' Youngstark - '''No longer married to Starinista,' A friendly and outgoing guy that LOVES oreos. So don't mess with them. He's also a big fan of Transformice and is a self proclaimed "Pro" at it although he claims he's attempting to quit. Zilld - A strange kid who often brags about his "ability" to bone objects deemed nasty. Another old-time regular. He's obsessed with My Little Pony (don't ask), but has great taste in music (according to this editor, at any rate). '''''Over time, we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed, and we are always hoping they decide to come back to their home! Ultracrit Starinista Trickyrodent Dontmesswitme''535 ''Deathbymuffin madmax200 iceman1127 Kasandraflores SuicidexFluff Umberpheonix Drone_Player100 SantaFuzz The Forgotten (The Memorial Section by Shado) Still in the process of being made. Over time we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed and we are always hoping they will come back and join us again! Amongst these people are the following; Trickyrodent (K) - First Ruler of Dystopia. Very loved by all, mostly by those who talked with her the best. Very loved by those who were around since I joined. Currently has been upgraded to Admin Status and resides in Ninja Chat. Has a cute son named Sam, who has been called Samster. DanniBby - Tricky's right hand women and 2nd in command. Somewhat of a mini-mod and was considerably Isfan's sidekick. She has since left to go study at college eventually popping back up occasionally in Ninja Chat. Bit of a hardass to much dismay of the originals. Icedragongir'l - ''Third in command from Tricky's Reign. She was arguably the better of the two mini-mods that Tricky took under her wing, as shown by her general accepting nature. Recently quit Kong just a few weeks after christmas because she can't stand the sight of Dystopia. As of now, little is known about her. 'Yokiller93 '- Arrived to Dystopia shortly after summer ends after disappearing for a while. Quickly grew to become a brother to me. Had things called RP nights with several of the old breed. Now goes under a new alias and resides in The River. Proud Canadian. '''Shortygirl - The dramatic, lying, manipulative girl of Old Dystopia. While she was intially liked, she quickly became not well liked. However she is what gave Dystopia a bit of spice and kept the chat going, for that she's remembered. Was banned from kong on the account of underaged. Dragon_of_Ra (D) - A superstar, a friend, a person who you will never forget in your life. He was everyone's secret keeper and now he's a developer having 5 ~ 8 games under his belt. Occasionally visits but is busy with his life. His younger brother (Fengshui) was an old rival of mine. Little is known about Feng except that now he's off to college for the 2nd year. '' '''SpitHotFire' - Although I don't know much about him, what I do remember is that at the time of his departure he was in 2nd year of MedSchool studying psychology. Quit Kongregate shortly after. '' '''GIGS420' - Name stands for "Green Is Good Sh--* were as 420 is the number for pot. As mentioned he is a stoner, recently came back to us. During the earlier years he was recently discharged from the Navy on the account of smoking illegal contraban. Now sits around waiting for his Parole Agent. NightAurora - Met him 2 years ago one crisp Feburary morning, while he was asking for help on a game. We became friends from there. After he disappears for a year he comes back changed. Now is very violent and tends to solve stuff by smashing someone's face in. Recently heard he was in jail. AlisonClaire (K) - Admin who used to make regular trips to Dystopia. Became friends with her mostly scouting out potential report cases. Since then she's moved to the development team. Rawismojo (K) - Held the record for highest level in Dystopia, loves games and yet doesn't talk much. Premoted to Admin after becoming the mod for forums, now works with Greg. Tazzziii - Tomboy Dystopian, lives in Aussie. Often mistook for a girl, quickly became a good friend amongst the regulars. Only visits when it's extremely late. Coolwhip4 - Now my sister, back then a soft spoken girl with a passion for reading. Quit Kongregate a while back. Logan96 - Original creator of our wiki, decided one day to create a memorial incase we all split reasons. No idea where he disappeared to, but I wish him a well life. Katscats -'' Icedragon's old college roomate. Very close friend of mine, but stopped visiting by sophmore year. As with Ice, she's gone poof.'' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:People who were some reason weren't added >=( Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms